How To Make Your-Ex Comeback
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [UPDATE] "Kita Putus!"/"Nah, Chanyeol. Kami akan membantumu supaya Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukanmu, kok.."/"Apasih? Ganggu tahu?" [ChanBaek Series/Songfic/Humor/Romance]
1. Chapter 1

**How To Make Your Ex Comeback**

 **[TRAILER]**

* * *

"Kita Putus!"/"Nah, Chanyeol. Kami akan membantumu supaya Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukanmu, kok.."/"Apasih? Ganggu tahu?" [ChanBaek Series/Songfic/Humor/Romance]

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata begini sikapmu ketika aku tidak ada?"

Demi apapun Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa nada suara Chanyeol yang baru saja terekam otaknya setelah lebih dahulu tertangkap oleh telinganya lebih mengerikan dari film horror terseram sepanjang sejarah. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeollie.."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miring yang khas. Dari pancaran matanya, tergambar jelas perasaan kecewa dan luka yang bisa saja kini ternganga di hatinya. "Ck, bodohnya aku tidak mempercayai ucapan teman-temanku.." Deru nafasnya memberat. "Tahu begini kau kulepas saja, Baek–"

"–Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun menyerukan nama Chanyeol sekeras mungkin, bermaksud menghentikan omong kosong yang prianya lontarkan.

"–bahkan sejak sebulan yang lalu." Chanyeol tak mempedulikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang menunjukan jika dirinya teramat sakit oleh ucapannya. "Kau benar-benar pemain cinta yang handal."

'Krakkk`

Retakan itu kian menjalar, memenuhi perasaan Baekhyun hingga sdut yang paling dalam. Ia juga merasa dungu, baru menyadari kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol mendiamkannya. Jadi, bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka sejak beberapa bulan terakhir didasari keraguan. Lalu, untuk apa jika mati-matian membela Chanyeol di hadapan orang tuanya jika kenyataan pahit ini yang ia dapatkan?

"C–Chan.. kau salah paham.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Make Your Ex Comeback**

 **Credit Pict :** Classic112756

 **Edited by : Me =))**

 **© Lala Maqfira Shouda Shikaku**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff and Cheesy A lil' bit Humor**

 **(Notes : Coretan yang tercipta berkat sumbangan dek Putri =)) Thanks ya dek dan FF ini Babang buat menjadi beberapa Part /elap ingus/)**

 **Bahasa Non-Baku ._.**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

– **KKEUT!** –

 **[A/N]**

 **Ini adalah project kesekian sebelum aku hiatus, karena aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers setia dan juga dek Putri yang sudah bersedia nyumbangin ide yang benar-benar awesome *o***

 **Keep waiting guys!**

 **See you later~~**

 **Salam Datebayo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala** –yang ngakunya– **Tampan(?)**

 **Penggombal dan pemodus ulung ._.**


	2. Tanda-tanda patah hati

**How To Make Your Ex Comeback**

* * *

 **Part I : Tanda-tanda Patah Hati**

* * *

"Kita Putus!"/"Nah, Chanyeol. Kami akan membantumu supaya Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukanmu, kok.."/"Apasih? Ganggu tahu?" [ChanBaek Series/Songfic/Humor/Romance]

Chanyeol, bungsu dari dua bersaudara Park yang saat ini sedang mendalami ilmu di bidang Informatika. Wajah tampannya yang pias kini dipenuhi oleh peluh yang meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya. Bibir penuhnya bergumam, ketika irisnya terus terfokus pada laya ponsel pintarnya yang menampilkan sebuah cover album salah satu band favoritnya.

Telinga perinya menangkap suara gemuruh yang bersusulan dengan rintik air bah yang turun dari langit. Deru angin terdengar begitu jelasnya. Bagaimanapun, ia sendirian di mansion mewah keluarganya. "Duh, perasaanku _nggak_ enak sama sekali. Ada apa gerangan?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya berpikiran positif mungkin saja gejala alam biasa. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi asyik terpekur di sudut kamarnya. Pria jangkung itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebelum mulai melangkah menuju dapur di lantai satu guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering.

Ia juga merasa tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mendiami rongga dadanya berdebar tidak menentu. Pikirannya juga merasa jika tindakannya yang berusaha santai justru –ia rasa– salah, namun jika ia panik pasti lebih salah. Poin pentingnya, ia merasa serba salah. Ia juga merasa gelisah dengan penyebab yang tidak jelas.

Ia mulai uring-uringan dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan mengandalkan dinding di sekitarnya untuk bertumpu. Kaki jenjangnya pun gemetar.

Chanyeol yang sudah mulai tak tahan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraba setiap saku yang ada di pelindung tubuhnya, mencari benda yang menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai benda terpenting di hidupnya. "Yosh, dapat juga." Setelahnya ia mulai menginput deret angka yang ia hafal hingga di luar kepala.

Tut...

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The Number_ –'

Pip.

" _Halah_ , _mbak_ operatornya _nggak_ peka. Aku _lagi_ membutuhkan suara merdu Baekhyun. Bukan kicauanmu." Chanyeol mendengus. "Fak!"

Dia akhirnya mulai mempersiapkan segudang –coret– sebuah rencana untuk bertemu dengan sang Kekasih hati. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tak sebar untuk membagi keluh kesah dengan prianya.

"Saatnya tidur tampan. Jadi, _Baby_ Baekhyun akan makin cinta, hewhwehew.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **How To Make Your Ex Comeback**

 **Credit Pict :** Classic112756

 **Edited by : Me =))**

 **© Aaltonen Tampan**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff and Cheesy A lil' bit Humor** –maybe–

 **Recommended song : Tipe X – Tanda-tanda Patah Hati**

 **(Notes : Coretan yang tercipta berkat sumbangan dek Putri =)) Thanks ya dek dan FF ini Babang buat menjadi beberapa Part /elap ingus/)**

 **Bahasa Non-Baku ._.**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah –sangat kontras dengan keadaan malam sebelumnya dimana lebih berkesan menyeramkan– menyambut Pria jangkung bermarga Park yang baru saja sadar dari arungan mimpinya.

Seulas senyum terukir begitu saja di paras rupawannya. Ia melakukan gerakan kecil guna menghalau pegal dan yang lainnya. Diraihnya benda pipih dengan _casing silver_ dengan logo apel yang sudah di gigit(?) di belakangnya. Jemari panjangnya dengan lincah mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang kemudian ia kirim untuk Baekhyun.

| **From** : Dobi–Yeol

 **To** : Sogogi–Hyun

 **Subject** : **Date**

 _Babe_ , tunggu aku di cafe seperti biasa. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik _biar_ aku makin cinta :*

 **06:45 AM** |

Si Jangkung terkekeh ketika membaca ulang pesan yang ia kirimkan. Ia merasa konyol karena masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda si Mungil yang jelas-jelas akan berlaku kasar –lebih tepatnya _tsundere_ – ketika di sebut cantik olehnya.

Ia menggaruk asal bagian belakang tubuhnya –kita perjelas, bokong– yang terbalut kolor buluk berwarna kuning dengan gambar Dave (minion) sembari melangkah penuh semangat menuju kamar mandi. Salah satu kelingkingnya ikut beraksi, menggorek sesuatu di salah satu lubang hidungnya. Oh, memang tidak ada yang nikmat selain menggali emas Patrick, sahabat sehidup semati Spongebob Squarepants –abaikan–

"Mandi, dan aku akan mengenakan pakaian terbaik untuk bertemu malaikat Tuhan."

`Brak`

Pintu terbanting, bersamaan dengan getaran ponsel pintarnya di sudut nakas. Notifikasi yang malang. Beruntunglah Park Chanyeol karena Tuhan tidak menganugerahkan nyawa pada sebuah fungsi perangkat lunak, bernama NOTIFIKASI. Karena mungkin jika, bisa sehari semalam ia mendapat wejangan tidak berguna dari _nya_.

 _ **Di sisi lain...**_

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Seruan seorang pria dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya membuat gerakan _random_ pria lain yang berwajah serupa –namun cenderung feminin– terhenti sejenak. Mata sipit berbalur _eyeliner_ itu mengerjap sebelum ia membuka suara. "Chanyeol mengajakku berkencan, Kak."

"Huh? Hal wajar yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, bukan?" sahutnya dengan bola mata yang berotasi malas. "Berlebihan sekali responmu."

Mendengar kalimat sarkastik yang lebih tua membuat Baekhyun mencibir lucu. " _Ish_ , tetap saja aku deg-degan. Kak Baekbeom _kayak nggak_ pernah muda."

Baekbeom –sang Kakak– hanya tersenyum lucu. Ia duduk sembari menyesap kopinya dan memilih untuk larut dalam laporan rangkaian peristiwa yang tercetak rapi di setiap kolom surat kabar paginya. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia terkekeh karena menyadari sang Adik terus mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

" _Huh_ , susah yah punya saudara apatis." Gerutu Baekhyun yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Si Sulung Byun terus terkekeh, mengabaikan apa yang adiknya ucapkan. Ia menggeleng kecil dan kembali fokus pada _'sarapan'_ favoritnya.

.

.

.

 _Drrt.._

 _Drrtt.._

 _Drrttt..._

Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan tatanan rambutnya terhenti. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya, memastikan apakah ada pemberitahuan dari kekasihnya yang bisa di sebut sebagai kepastian? Huh, pemikiran kolot.

| **From** : Sogogi–Hyun

 **To** : Dobi–Yeol

 **Subject** : **Date**

Ok, aku tunggu. Yak! Aku tampan, bukan cantik.

 **07:00 AM** |

Chanyeol terkikik. Dengan tergesa ia segera merapikan tampilannya setelah ia membereskan barang-barang yang sekiranya penting dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel kecil kebanggaannya. Ia mengecek akses rumahnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengunci pintu utama rumah mewahnya itu.

Wajah sumringahnya terus terpasang bahkan sampai ia mengemudikan kuda jingkrak hadiah dari sang Ayah karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan riset tentang pengembangan sebuah program yang sangat berperan penting di bidang komunikasi dua bulan yang lalu.

Setelah menempuh jarak kurang lebih 2 km, dan menghabiskan waktu kurang dari 30 menit, Chanyeol yang mendapati bangunan klasik cafe yang selalu ia dan Baekhyun singgahi segera memarkirkan dengan paralel mobil berwarna hitam metaliknya.

Ia menutup keras –penuh semangat lebih tepatnya– bagian pintu untuk pengemudi dan berjalan dengan riang. Beberapa gadis maupun pria yang berstatus sebagai _submisive_ tersipu malu bahkan ada yang terpekik saat berpapasan dengannya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok Park Chanyeol? Hampir seluruh warga di Negeri Ginseng mengetahuinya. Orang gila pun sepertinya tahu. Baiklah, abaikan yang ini.

Tubuh jangkungnya yang mencolok bergerak menyusuri pendestrian dengan netra bulatnya yang terus menatap fokus pada satu titik. Yep, plang nama 'Illa-Illa Cafe' yang letaknya berseberangan dengan gedung universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Maka dari itu tempat eksotis itu menjadi tempat yang paling sering digunakan olehnya dan sang kekasih untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati pemandangan janggal di salah satu meja yang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Matanya menyipit guna memastikan siapa dua orang yang sedang berinteraksi. Ia merasa entah kenapa sosok mungil yang berbalut _sweater_ putih yang sedang mengerjap dengan wajah _blank_ itu kekasihnya.

Dan ia juga mengenal sosok bersurai kelam yang memunggunginya. Err... itu salah satu seniornya di kampus. Kalau tidak salah, "...Senior Hwang?" uh yeah, bibirnya bergerak di luar kontrol.

Sosok itu menoleh, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang tersedak di tempatnya. Iris tipisnya melebar, begitu ia tahu siapa pemilik suara bass yang tadi menyebutkan marga pria yang ada di hadapannya. "C-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan raut ceria kini berbeda. Hanya ada wajah keras penuh amarah yang sukses membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Yang lebih mungil segera beranjak, guna menghampiri sang Kekasih yang terus menyebarkan aura yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ternyata begini sikapmu saat aku _nggak_ ada?"

Demi apapun Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa nada suara Chanyeol yang baru saja terekam otaknya setelah lebih dahulu tertangkap oleh telinganya lebih mengerikan dari film horror terseram sepanjang sejarah. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. "Ini _nggak_ seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Chanyeollie.."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miring yang khas. Dari pancaran matanya, tergambar jelas perasaan kecewa dan luka yang bisa saja kini ternganga di hatinya. "Ck, bodohnya aku _nggak_ percaya sama ucapan teman-temanku.." Deru nafasnya memberat. "Tahu begini kau kulepas saja, Baek–"

"–Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun menyerukan nama Chanyeol sekeras mungkin, bermaksud menghentikan omong kosong yang prianya lontarkan.

"–bahkan sejak sebulan yang lalu." Chanyeol tak mempedulikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang menunjukan jika dirinya teramat sakit oleh ucapannya. "Kau benar-benar pemain cinta yang handal."

' **Krakkk`**

Retakan itu kian menjalar, memenuhi perasaan Baekhyun hingga sudut yang paling dalam. Ia juga merasa dungu, baru menyadari kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol mendiamkannya. Jadi, bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka sejak beberapa bulan terakhir didasari keraguan. Lalu, untuk apa jika mati-matian membela Chanyeol di hadapan orang tuanya jika kenyataan pahit ini yang ia dapatkan?

"C–Chan.. kau salah paham.."

 **Tes**

Buliran itu menetes seiring dengan Chanyeol yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kosong tubuh jangkungnya. Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. "Cih, lupakan saja. Mulai sekarang kita _nggak_ ada hubungan apapun lagi. Bersenanglah dengan cintamu sekarang."

Hening mendominasi.

"Kita putus!" tegasnya.

Chanyeol menyerah. Meninggalkan sumber luka yang tertoreh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dan jangan lupa, ia bersumpah jika saat ini, lembaran kasih dengan pria mungilnya tertutup sudah..

–

–

–

–

 _...dengan penuh rasa cinta yang berbalur luka._

 _Ya, sampai kapan pun Chanyeol akan tetap mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Chanyeol kembali dengan aktifitasnya yang lumayan padat dengan perasaan hampa. Sudah hampir lebih dua bulan pasca perpisahannya dengan sang belahan hati. Hingga saat ini Chanyeol terus menggila, bermaksud mengenyahkan fikirannya tentang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Tiap ia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan si Mungil Byun, maka ia akan terus menatap lurus ke depan, menganggap bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang nyaris berinteraksi dengannya ( _parahnya_ sih _ngaggap_ Baekhyun layaknya benda tembus pandang yang otomatis tidak perlu di beri atensi), termasuk mengabaikan tatapan rindu dan luka yang terpancar di mata _puppy_ pria mungil itu.

Kini pria jangkung yang berstatus yang termuda di keluarganya itu tengah bergulat dengan berbagai berkas untuk memenuhi persyaratan lomba design yang akan di helat di Praha, dua minggu mendatang.

Bibir penuhnya terkatup rapat. Enggan untuk mengeluarkan semua keluh kesah yang teramat mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Nyonya Park –selaku Ibunda tercinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol– menggeleng kecil melihat perubahannya. _Well_ , sudah jadi rahasia umum jika _image_ Park Chanyeol tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya berisik dan usil.

"Yeol, kamu kenapa _sih_?" tanya Nyonya Park memecah lamunan Chanyeol. Oh iya, dia sedang melamun tadinya.

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menggaruk sudut bibirnya sekilas."Aku sendiri bingung, Bu." Jawabnya setengah hati.

Nyonya Park menggeleng –lagi–. Sebetulnya beliau amat menyayangkan keputusan sepihak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tepat sekali, dengan bantuan mata–mata kepercayaannya (percayalah sesungguhnya Nyonya Park mengandalkan mulut penggosip Jongdae dan teman-teman Chanyeol yang lain. Dan beliau dengan seenak perut mengklaim bahwa Jongdae cs adalah mata-mata keluarga Park atas keseharian Chanyeol) ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berpisah.

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah tahu cinta setengah _mampus_ _sok-sokan_ minta putus." Nyonya Park mencibir. Beliau melenggang kemudian setelah mengucapkan sejumput kalimat yang sukses membuat Chanyeol kian terpuruk. "Ibu _nggak_ mau tahu pokoknya kamu harus _nikah_ _sama_ Baekhyunie bukan yang lain."

"Ibu~~"

Nyonya Park kian mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bahkan beliau tak segan untuk mengibaskan rambut sebahu yang mulai di tumbuhi rambut putih –kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai ehemubanehem–. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa gundah gulana. _Poor_ Chanyeol.

Tapi setelah mencerna matang-matang umpatan sang Ibu dan mengkondisikannya dengan perasaannya, Chanyeol dengan sangat mengakui bahwa ucapan ibunya benar. "Aku kan cinta setangah _mampus_ sama Baekhyunie. Saking cintanya kadang aku rela bertingkah tambah _absurd_ demi senyuman dia. Ya Tuhan! Aku _kangen_ Baekhyunie!"

Nyonya Park yang mendengar umpatan sang Putra tercinta hanya terkekeh nista di ruang keluarga. Dengan seringai yang terlukis di parasnya yang seolah tidak lekang termakan usia beliau mulai menikmati secangkir teh _chammomile_ dan _cookies_ daun anggur dengan anggunnya. "Nikmat mana lagi yang Engkau dustakan, Ya Tuhan.. ini nikmat sekali heuheuheu.."

Kita tinggalkan Nyonya Park yang tengah berbahagia di tengah penderitaan Chanyeol sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan bubur yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak diacuhkannya pandangan datar nan menusuk milik Ayah-Bundanya di seberang sana. Bibir tipisnya melengkung, membuat Baekbeom menghela nafas karena kasihan. Ia tahu persis penyebab sang Adik terlihat lesu belakangan ini.

"Ehem"

Deheman sang sengaja di buat itu memecah keheningan. Atensi masing-masing pun segera teralih pada Tuan Byun –sang pelaku–

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan _sama_ Ayah kenapa Baekhyunee murung akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas randomnya. Dengan tangan yang menopang pipi, ia menatap malas sang Ayah yang nampak menikmati hidangan pagi hari ini. "Bukan apa-apa, _kok_ , Yah. Baekhyun cuma pusing _mikirin_ materi buat lomba di Jeju nanti." Jelasnya tanpa minat.

Sang Bunda pun menjerumuskan diri dalam obrolan "Yakin? Bukan karena Tower itu?" Beliau mengoleskan selai _blueberry_ di roti Baekbeom.

"Yakin, Bunda. _Lagian_ Chanyeollie punya nama. Jangan panggil dia asal-asalan, _dong_ , Bun.." sungut si Bungsu Byun.

"Bunda _nggak ngerti_ sama kamu, Baek. Kamu _udah disakitin_ _gitu tetep aja belain_ dia. _Lagian_ Bunda sama Ayah _udah_ berkali-kali 'kan _ingetin_ kamu buat _nyari_ yang lain. Itu Jaehyun anaknya _Om_ Yunho boleh juga, _lho_." Bunda tersulut. "Kalau _nggak_ Changmin juga boleh _lah_ dia _pinter_ lagi."

Baekhyun _mendelik_ , mendengar ucapan sang Bunda yang entah keberapa kalinya terlontar. "Bun, aku cintanya _kan_ sama Chanyeollie... Jaehyun _udah_ punya pacar Bunda, senior dia di kampus, anak jurusan tari modern. Itu _lho_ , Taeyong, yang _muka_ nya mirip sama _Tante_ Jaejoong. Kak Changmin malah _udah_ tunangan sama orang Singapura.." ia menghela napas sejenak. "Bunda sama Ayah, kan? Yang _nyuruh_ teman-teman aku _nyebarin_ gosip aku itu selingkuh di belakang Chanyeollie?"

" _Kok_ anak ayah _nuduh_ hal tolol gitu, _sih_? Ayah _mendingan jodohin_ kamu sekalian sama om-om tetangga biar si Tower nggak macam-macam." Tuan Byun kalap.

"Ya, kalau om-om nya sekelas Asano Gakuhou[1] sih Baekhyun mau-mau aja, Yah. Tapi kalau kaya Om Youngmin mending Baekhyun sama Kei Kurono[2]."

"Apalah Gakuhou sama Kurono itu."

Baekbeom yang sedari tadi berusaha menjadi pemirsa perdebatan keluarganya akhirnya memuntahkan tawa. Apalagi ketika mendengar rentetan kalimat pembelaan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Sejujurnya, ia ingin membantu sang Adik, karena dia memang mendukung hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Ia percaya jika pandangan orangtuanya pada sosok Chanyeol itu merupakan bentuk kesalahpahaman semata. Ya beginilah kalau orangtua posesif dan overprotektif yang lebih percaya kabar burung daripada fakta. "Ayah, Bunda. Kalau saran Kakak _mending_ Ayah sama Bunda lebih terbuka lagi _deh_ sama Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, Kakak _ngeliat_ kesungguhan Chanyeol _kok_ , berikut perasaan dia ke Baekhyunie."

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun kembali menampilkan raut wajah yang kelam. "Ya kalau _emang beneran_ cinta _ngapain putusin_ adikmu _cuma_ gara-gara dia main sama Kwanghee?"

"Ada faktor lain yang kalian –bahkan Baekhyunie– tidak mengetahuinya. Kakak yakin. Pasti selain itu ada hal lainnya kan yang _nyebabin_ Chanyeol-Baekhyun berakhir, kan?" Baekbeom mati-matian bela –mantan– calon adik iparnya. "Kakak tahu betul sifatnya Chanyeol."

"Terserah. Pokoknya Ayah sama Bunda nggak mau tahu." Tuan Byun menyerukan keputusan final, yang mau tidak mau bersifat absolut, mutlak, fardhu 'ain untuk diikuti. Kedua anaknya mulai memasang ekspresi merana. "Baekhyun, Ayah kasih kamu waktu sampai tahun depan, kalau emang apa yang Kakak sama Baekhyun belain ke kami bener, terutama si Tower bisa buktiin cinta dia ke kamu, Ayah dan Bunda bakal kasih kalian restu. Paham?!"

"Ya, Ayah."

Ah, acara sarapan paling menyebalkan sepanjang eksistensi Byun Baekhyun di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai rencana dan wacana. Hari keberangkatannya di Ibukota Republik Ceska yang kian dekat, membuatnya kian merasa tertekan. Belum lagi polemik rumah tangg–ah maaf bukan– maksudnya masalah hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang memang sedang memasuki fase rehat –total; bahasa halus dari kata keramat dari satu kata menyakitkan, putus– kian membuatnya terpuruk.

Berlembar-lembar kertas berisi coretan sketsa interior, juga eksterior sebuah bangunan kian menambah suasana suram di sekitarnya. Kantung matanya menebal, dengan pipi yang kian tirus, mengundang decak prihatin sesosok wanita cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Yeol?"

Gerakan pensil di tangan kirinya terhenti. Netranya menatap kosong ke arah garis sejajar–arsiran– di sketsa terbarunya. "Bohong kan, Kak, kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik _aja_?"

Yoora, sosok wanita tadi–yang ternyata adalah kakak Chanyeol–, hanya mampu menghela napas. Dia tahu betul kenapa perjuangan adiknya begitu berat. Ya, dia tahu tentang kerasnya Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Mengingat Baekbeom di tempat kerja sering mengeluhkannya (Ya, dia dan Baekbeom satu kerjaan, Baekbeom seniornya–sekaligus partner in crime–, juga kekasihnya dan Baekbeom yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil; jadi jangan terkejut, ok?).

"Ya, mau _gimana_ lagi, Yeol. Kakak juga kadang _nggak ngerti_ sama pola pikir –mantan– calon mertuamu." Yoora geleng-geleng. "Lagian, kamu bukannya buktiin rasa cinta kamu yang setengah _mampus_ , malah sok-sokan _putus_. Huuu~ akhirnya kamu sendiri yang _terbius_...dan akhirnya _terjerumus_."

Chanyeol _rolling eyes_ , dia merasa mual dengan rentetan kosakata Yoora yang benar-benar _nggak banget_ ; iya... _nggak banget_ buat kesehatan mental dan juga _kokoro_ dia sekaligus HAHAHAHAHAHA–

" _Udah_ , ah.. Kakak ikutan pusing. Semangat _aja_ ya, _dek_. Dan kayanya kamu musti berjuang ekstra juga, Baekhyun _udah_ mulai _ngeraguin_ kamu juga kata Kak Baekbeom." Seutas seringai jahil tersemat. " _Ganbatte_ titisan iblis~~"

Yoora melenggang dengan santainya, meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang kian merasa dongkol. Ambang keterpurukannya sudah terlampaui; mencapai titik terendah malah. Dan apa-apaan tadi? Titisan iblis?

"Kak Yoora kaya bukan demit _aja_. Eh, secara nggak langsung ngatain Ayah sama Ibu. Heh, aku _pastiin_ kamu bakal kehilangan jatah bepergian di akhir pekan, kak.."

 _Well_ , dari kalimat tadi, jangan heran julukan amat tidak berfaedah tersemat untuk si Bungsu Park.

Chanyeol pun kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia kan ada tugas pemrograman dari Pak Lee yang galak..

"BAZENG CODINGAN BELUM KELAR MALAH NERUSIN SKETSA YANG SEBENARNYA SAMPINGAN[3]!"

Lengan kekarnya meraih cepat perangkat elektronika kebanggannya yang ada di nakas. Dengan cekatan dia mulai menyusun _flowchart_ [4], menyelesaikan _layout_ [5] jaringan, juga mulai melakukan proses _coding script_ di _netbook_. Bibir sensualnya tak henti-hentinya menyerukan sumpah serapah atas keteledoran dirinya.

"Coba _aja_ kalau ada Baekhyun, pasti _udah kelar_ dari kemarin soalnya kan dia cerewet _banget_ kalau _ngingetin_ tugas."

"..."

"Kalau ada Baekhyun juga kan _nggak bakal_ repot. Dia bantuin _nyelesaiin_ tugas selagi aku fokus ke sampingan.."

"..."

"Dia bakal _nyuapin_ aku juga... OI KAMPRET LUPA BELUM MAKAN!"

"..."

"Tapi _bodo amat ah kelarin_ ini dulu. Baekhyun _bakalan cerewetin_ aku juga kalau telat maka–"

"..."

Gerakan jemarinya di papan ketik terhenti. Agaknya, pikirannya yang menggila mulai kembali normal seperti semula, ketika dengan tiba-tiba dirinya mencerna rentetan kalimat-kalimat yang entah mengapa lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Tentu saja..

Secara tidak langsung ia melontarkan ketergantungannya pada sang terkasih. Baekhyun yang begini, Baekhyun yang begitu... Si Mungil yang cerewet demi kebaikan Chanyeol sendiri. Pancaran sinar matanya meredup, dengan bibir yang yang terkatup rapat. Ia menggeser netbook, sebelum akhirnya melipat kedua tangannya, sebagai alas tumpuan kening lebarnya.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Riak air yang beradu dengan atap dan kaca jendela memecah keheningan yang mendominasi. Telinga lebarnya juga menangkap suara gesekan dedaunan akibat sang buana bertiup dengan kencangnya.

"Oh, hujan lagi ya.." suara beratnya terdengar lirih.

Kepalanya yang tertelungkup ia dongakkan, dengan dagu yang masih bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang terlipat rapi di meja belajar."Hehe... hujan di luar.. tapi kok yang basah pipi aku? Apa kamar aku bocor, ya? Besok aku cek deh.. hehehe.."

 _Cih_ , alibi dari seseorang yang sedang meratapi luka di hati. Ya, Park Chanyeol menangis karena kepikiran –mantan– pacarnya lagi.

"Aduh, Baekhyun, cintaku.. kamu punya apa, sih yang... _bikin_ aku _ngerasa_ mau mati begini?"

.

.

.

* * *

–To Be Continued–

* * *

Notes :

[1] Asano Gakuhou : Kepala sekolah Akademi Kunugagioka di Animanga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom); dalang dibentuknya sistem kelas End.

[2] Kei Kurono : salah satu Protagonist di film dan game 'Gantz'

[3] Sebenarnya selingan curcol babang sih yang ini mah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA–

[4] Flowchart : Bagan/diagram yang dibuat dengan menyusun bentuk dan garis yang disesuaikan dengan perintah yang hendak dilakukan dalam proses pemrograman

[5] Layout Jaringan : Gambaran tentang suatu jaringan dilengkapi dengan keterangan alat, IP Address, Subnet Mask dsb

* * *

[A/N]

Sebelumnya, Babang minta maaf kepada readers semua, karena FF ini baru update setelah bergantinya tahun sejak teaser di aplod–maaf–

Semester ini udah mulai pusing beneran, belum lagi baru hari ini Babang bebas dari terkaman kompeni–coret– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA istilah kerennya sih _Resign_.g

Belum lagi si Lappy yang sudah damai di alam sana–coret– ini pake laptop adek yang Babang pinjem paksa HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Untuk part selanjutnya kemungkinan tetap slow update karena ya ini laptop akhir bulan udah musti OTW lagi ke pangkuan adek. Doain gaes, Babang bisa kredit minimal notebook ya=))

Thanks for your attention~!

Salam Telolet!

.

.

.

Sign,

Orang Tampan

/Hai in ae biar Hayake(?)/

.

.

.

 **Omake** :

Yoora memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah perlahan. Ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Otomatis ya, si Sulung yang cantik itu mendengar semua _ocehan_ tidak jelas sang Adik.

Ia hanya bisa mati-matiaan menahan muntahan tawa yang nyaris meledak. Ayolah, ia pernah _kok_ merasakan apa yang sang adik rasakan. Jadi walaupun _omongan_ Chanyeol yang _ngawur_ teramat lucu, ia masih punya hati.

"Hehe... hujan di luar.. tapi kok yang basah pipi aku? Apa kamar aku bocor, ya? Besok aku cek deh.. hehehe.."

Gah, Yoora langsung mendelik horror. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah tergesa. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan heran kedua orang tuanya di ruang tengah karena keributan yang ditimbulkan tatkala kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga.

"Kamu kenapa, kak?" tanya sang Ibu dengan suara yang nyaring.

Yoora menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah mengaitkan kancing mantel tebalnya. "Aku mau _manggil_ psikiater, Ayah, Ibu. Chanyeol udah positif gila kayanya."

"Oh ya udah, buruan. Hati-hati bawa mobilnya ujan deras soalnya."

"Ya, Bu.. aku _bakalan manggil_ psikiater terbaik se-Seoul. Kan _nggak banget_ di keluarga kita yang _kece nanti nyempil_ makhluk kurang warasnya satu."

Berkatilah hidup Park Chanyeol, Tuhan...


End file.
